Novel Tunes
When Warner Bros. sold most of their 1941-1969 cartoons to Paramount, they renamed them Noveltoon cartoons. Here they all are. Almost all showed up on the 17 season 1985-2004 series "Novelty Toons". They were all re-released via Paramount Pictures. The Fighting 691/2 (November 19 1948; not regularly shown; WW2 toon) Sniffles Bells The Cat (December 9 1948) The Crackpot Quail (December 24 1948) The Cat's Tale (February 2 1949) Goofy Groceries (April 7 1949) Toy Trouble (April 7 1949) The Trial Of Mr. Wolf (July 4 1949) Farm Frolics (July 22 1949) Hollywood Steps Out (August 5 1949) The Wacky Worm (August 5 1949) Inki and The Lion (August 31 1949; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) Aviation Vacation (September 5 1949) Sport Chumpions (October 6 1949) Snowtime For Comedy (October 28 1949) The Brave Little Bat (November 15 1949) The Bug Parade (November 15 1949) Rookie Revue (November 23 1949) Saddle Silly (December 21 1949) The Cagey Canary (December 21 1949) Rhapsody In Rivets (January 18 1950) Hop, Skip and a Chump (January 18 1950) The Bird Came C.O.D (February 2 1950) Aloha Hooey (February 15 1950) Horton Hatches the Egg (February 21 1950) Dog Tired (April 12 1950) The Draft Horse (April 12 1950) Lights Fantastic (May 30 1950) Double Chaser (July 4 1950) Foney Fables (July 4 1950) The Squakin' Hawk (July 19 1950) Fox Pop (August 16 1950) The Dover Boys (August 16 1950) The Hep Cat (October 4 1950) The Sheepish Wolf (October 4 1950) A Tale of Two Kitties (October 17 1950) Ding Dog Daddy (October 17 1950) Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs (October 18 1950; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) Pigs in a Polka (November 9 1950) Fifth-Column Mouse (November 29 1950; not regularly shown; WW2 toon) Flop Goes the Weasel (December 23 1950; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) The Unbearable Bear (January 17 1951) Greetings Bait (March 15 1951) The Aristo Cat (April 2 1951) Tin Pan Alley Cats (April 2 1951; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) Hiss and Make Up (April 7 1951) Fin 'n Catty (May 9 1951) Inki and the Minah Bird (May 30 1951; banned from rotation, African stereotypes) Meatless Flyday (May 31 1951) I Got Plenty of Mutton (July 18 1951) The Weakly Reporter (August 8 1951; not regularly shown; WW2 toon) Russian Rhapsody (September 20 1951; banned from rotation; WW2 toon) Angel Puss (November 6 1951; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) From Hand to Mouse (November 22 1951) Birdy and the Beast (December 25 1951) Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears (January 10 1952; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) Lost and Foundling (January 12 1952) Booby Hatched (February 9 1952) Life with Feathers (March 7 1952) Behind the Meatball (March 7 1952) A Gruesome Twosome (April 1 1952) Tale of Two Mice (April 3 1952) Fresh Airedale (April 8 1952) Bashful Buzzard (May 16 1952) Peck Up Your Troubles (June 11 1952) Holiday for Shoestrings (September 24 1952) Quentin Quail (October 3 1952) Hollywood Canine Canteen (October 3 1952) Hush My Mouse (November 15 1952) The Eager Beaver (December 31 1952) Bacall To Arms (December 31 1952) Of Thee I Sting (February 3 1953) Walky Talky Hawky (March 26 1953) Fair and Worm-er (April 22 1953) The Mouse-Merized Cat (April 22 1953) Roughly Squeaking (May 27 1953) The Gay Anties (July 2 1953) Scent-imental Over You (August 10 1953) Tweetie Pie (September 2 1953) Hobo Bobo (September 21 1953) Inki At The Circus (October 7 1953; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) Crowing Pains (October 22 1953) The Foxy Duckling (November 21 1953) House Hunting Mice (November 28 1953) Doggone Cats (February 12 1954) Catch As Cats Can (March 3 1954) A Horsefly Fleas (March 3 1954; not regularly shown; Indian stereotypes) Two Gophers From Texas (April 21 1954) What's Brewin' Bruin (July 23 1954) A Hick, a Slick and a Chick (August 3 1954) I Taw a Putty Tat (September 22 1954) Hop, Look and Listen (October 14 1954) Bone Sweet Bone (March 30 1955) The Rattled Rooster (March 30 1955) The Shell Shocked Egg (May 6 1955) Dough Ray Me-ow (May 20 1955) Odor of the Day (June 23 1955) The Foghorn Leghorn (July 7 1955) Mouse Wreckers (August 5 1955) The Bee-Deviled Bruin (August 17 1955) Mouse Mazurka (October 3 1955) Henhouse Henery (November 7 1955) Bad Ol' Putty Tat (December 12 1955) Swallow the Leader (January 27 1956) For Scent-imental Reasons (April 22 1956) Hippety Hopper (April 22 1956) Bear Feat (June 1 1956) A Ham in a Role (June 6 1956) Home Tweet Home (August 1 1956) The Lion's Busy (August 21 1956) Strife with Father (October 1 1956) The Hypo-Chondri Cat (October 1 1956) The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (December 6 1956) All a Bi-r-r-rd (December 13 1956) It's Hummer Time (February 13 1957) Dog Gone South (February 13 1957) A Fractured Leghorn (March 20 1957) Canary Row (May 30 1957) Stooge for a Mouse (June 6 1957) Pop 'im Pop (July 9 1957) Caveman Inki (July 9 1957; banned from rotation; African stereotypes) Two's a Crowd (August 23 1957) A Fox in a Fix (September 26 1957) Canned Feud (October 4 1957) Putty Tat Trouble (October 23 1957) Corn Plastered (November 10 1957) Scentimental Romeo (November 27 1957) A Bone for a Bone (November 27 1957) A Hound For Trouble (December 11 1957) Early to Bet (December 11 1957) Room and Bird (March 12 1958) Chow Hound (March 12 1958) Leghorn Swoggled (April 1 1958) Cheese Chasers (April 7 1958) Lovelorn Leghorn (May 2 1958) Tweety's S.O.S (May 21 1958) A Bear for Punishment (July 2 1958) Sleepy Time Possum (July 2 1958) Tweet Tweet Tweety (July 23 1958) Who's Kitten Who (August 12 1958) Feed the Kitty (September 17 1958) Gift Wrapped (November 1 1958) Little Beau Pepe (November 1 1958) Kiddin' the Kitten (November 2 1958) Little Red Rodent Hood (December 1 1958) Sock a Doodle Doo (January 28 1959) Ain't She Tweet (January 28 1959) The Turn Tale Wolf (February 12 1959) Hoppy Go Lucky (April 8 1959) A Bird in a Guilty Cage (April 8 1959) Mouse Warming (June 17 1959) The Egg-Cited Rooster (June 17 1959) Tree for Two (July 3 1959) Terrier Stricken (July 3 1959) Don't Give Up the Sheep (July 8 1959) Snow Business (September 11 1959) A Mouse Divided (October 15 1959) Kiss Me Cat (October 15 1959) A Peck o' Trouble (December 11 1959) Fowl Weather (February 4 1960) Much Ado About Nutting (February 4 1960) There Auto Be a Law (February 17 1960) Tom Tom Tomcat (March 16 1960; not regularly shown; Indian stereotypes) Wild Over You (April 7 1960) Plop Goes the Weasel (April 29 1960) A Street Cat Named Sylvester (June 1 1960) Easy Peckins (June 16 1960) Catty Cornered (July 20 1960) Of Rice and Hen (July 20 1960) Cat's-a-Weigh (August 7 1960) Punch Trunk (September 2 1960) Dog Pounded (September 15 1960) I Gopher You (November 10 1960) Feline Frame Up (November 23 1960) Wild Wife (December 18 1960) No Barking (February 1 1961) The Cat's Bah (February 15 1961) Bell Hoppy (March 22 1961) Dr. Jerkyl's Hide (May 19 1961) Little Boy Boo (June 1 1961) Muzzle Tough (June 28 1961) The Oily American (July 12 1961) Satan's Waitin' (September 20 1961) Gone Batty (November 16 1961) Goo Goo Goliath (November 28 1961) By Word of Mouse (December 31 1961) From A to Z-Z-Z-Z (December 31 1961) Sheep Ahoy (January 31 1962) Pizzicato Pussycat (February 28 1962) Feather Dusted (April 17 1962) All Fowled Up (April 22 1962) Lighthouse Mouse (May 23 1962) Sandy Claws (June 13 1962) The Hole Idea (June 20 1962) Past Perfumence (June 26 1962) Tweety's Circus (November 21 1962) Lumber Jerks (December 25 1962) Double or Mutton (December 25 1962) A Kiddie's Kitty (March 6 1963) Speedy Gonzales (March 13 1963) Two Scents Worth (April 3 1963) Red Riding Hoodwinked (April 3 1963) Pappy's Puppy (May 29 1963) One Froggy Evening (June 5 1963) Too Hop to Handle (June 5 1963) Weasel Stop (August 28 1963) Tweet and Sour (November 27 1963) Heaven Scent (December 25 1963) Mixed Master (February 12 1964) Tree Cornered Tweety (February 12 1964) The Unexpected Pest (March 26 1964) Tugboat Granny (March 26 1964) Rocket Bye Baby (April 8 1964) Raw, Raw, Rooster! (May 13 1964) The Slap-Hoppy Mouse (July 8 1964) Two Crows From Tacos (August 12 1964) The Honey Mousers (August 12 1964) Three Little Bops (November 2 1964) Tweet Zoo (November 11 1964) Go Fly a Kit (December 16 1964) Tweety and the Beanstalk (February 10 1965) Boyhood Daze (February 10 1965) Cheese It, the Cat! (February 28 1965) Fox Terror (April 15 1965) Steal Wool (May 12 1965) Tabasco Road (June 1 1965) Birds Anonymous (June 23 1965) Greedy for Tweety (July 1 1965) Touché and Go (July 7 1965) Mouse-Taken Identity (August 25 1965) Gonzales' Tamales (September 29 1965) Tortilla Flaps (October 13 1965) A Pizza Tweety Pie (November 9 1965) A Waggily Tale (November 9 1965) To Itch His Own (December 23 1965) Dog Tales (January 1 1966) Weasel While You Work (January 20 1966) A Bird in a Bonnet (February 22 1966) Gopher Broke (March 9 1966) Cat Feud (May 25 1966) Mouse Placed Kitten (June 10 1966) Trick or Tweet (August 3 1966) The Mouse That Jack Built (September 1 1966) Really Scent (November 10 1966) Mexicali Shomes (December 28 1966) Tweet and Lovely (January 18 1967) Cat's Paw (January 18 1967) Here Today, Gone Tamale (February 15 1967) A Broken Leghorn (March 12 1967) Unnatural History (May 3 1967) Tweet Dreams (May 25 1967) West of the Pesos (June 28 1967) Wild Wild World (July 23 1967) Golidmouse and the Three Cats (July 23 1967) Who Scent You? (October 3 1967) Hyde and Go Tweet (October 25 1967) Crockett Doodle Doo (December 18 1967) Mouse and Garden (January 24 1968) Ready, Woolen and Able (February 26 1968) Mice Follies (February 26 1968) The Dixie Fryer (March 13 1968) Trip for Tat (April 10 1968) High Note (May 2 1968) Cannery Woe (May 28 1968) Hoppy Daze (June 12 1968) The Mouse on 57th Street (July 31 1968) Strangled Eggs (August 15 1968) Birds of a Father (September 11 1968) D' Fightin' Ones (October 10 1968) A Scent of the Matterhorn (December 28 1968) Rebel Without Claws (March 9 1969) The Pied Piper of Guadalupe (April 3 1969) The Last Hungry Cat (April 3 1969) Nelly's Folly (May 15 1969) A Sheep in the Deep (June 11 1969) Fish and Slips (August 27 1969) Crows' Feat (September 3 1969) Mexican Broaders (October 15 1969) The Slick Chick (November 13 1969) Louvre Come Back to Me (February 8 1970) The Jet Cage (March 25 1970) Mother was a Rooster (May 28 1970) Martian Through Georgia (June 24 1970) I Was a Teenage Thumb (August 10 1970) Mexican Cat Dance (October 22 1970) Now Hear This (November 25 1970) Woolen Under Where (December 9 1970) Banty Raids (March 11 1971) Chili Weather (March 31 1971) Claws in the Lease (May 12 1971) A Message to Gracias (June 30 1971) Bartholomew Versus the Wheel (August 6 1971) Freudy Cat (August 25 1971) Nuts and Volts (September 16 1971) Hawaiian Aye Aye (September 16 1971) Senorilla and the Glass Huarache (October 20 1971) Pancho's Hideaway (November 24 1971) Road to Andalay (November 24 1971) Cats and Bruises (December 20 1971) Cool Cat (March 24 1972) Merlin the Magic Mouse (May 4 1972) Hocus Pocus Powwow (May 24 1972; not regularly shown; Indian stereotypes) Norman Normal (July 19 1972) Big Game Haunt (August 4 1972) Hippydrome Tiger (August 17 1972) Feud with a Dude (August 17 1972) 3 Ring Wing Ding (September 27 1972) Flying Circus (October 12 1972) Chimp and Zee (December 12 1972) Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches) (January 24 1973) The Great Carrot Train Robbery (April 18 1973) Fistic Mistic (May 16 1973) Rabbits Stew and Rabbits Too! (July 25 1973) Shamrock and Roll (August 26 1973) Bugged by a Bee (November 1 1973) Injun Trouble (December 17 1973; not regularly shown; Indian stereotypes)